Programming Love
by demonic1556
Summary: Penny had been thinking about the red caped leader in ways she never thought possible could this be love she was experiencing? It was unclear to her but little did she know that things would soon become clear


**A/N: Alright hey there guy's and welcome to my first ever fic I just want to say an early thanks to everyone who reads this, now I'm not sure if this will go past a one-shot or not I'll leave that up to you guy's if you ask for more I'll do it so then let's get started**

**Ruby POV.**

Things had been strange for me ever since I found out Penny's secret and things only got tougher once I was back in Beacon, my team had noticed me acting differently and asked what was wrong on a few separate occasions, to which I would answer. "what are you guy's talking about, I'm not acting strange." usually to which I'd give them a half-hearted laugh or fake smile before running off making some sort of excuse to leave.

Now along with Penny having trusted me with her secret of not being a real girl, it has changed some feelings I had towards my now robotic friend, feelings I wasn't exactly comfortable with, I'd have strange dreams of Penny and myself doing things with each other, just then a hand was waved in front of my face bringing me out of these thoughts as I looked across the table at Yang, we snuck into the dining area after hours since she thought I needed a pick me up and from what I could tell, to try and figure out what was really going with me.

"Hey sis you alright? You've been staring off into space for the last few minutes, I mean you haven't even touched the cookies you got." Yang had a small smile on her face deciding she might poke some fun at her baby sis.

"Oh I know maybe you've finally gotten a bite from the love bug, come on you know you can tell me whoever it is, I can help hook you up with them, I mean what kind of an older sister would I be if I didn't help you out with your first crush." Yang let out a small squeal and hugged me as I blushed more and tried pushing her off of me.

"S-S-Stop it Yang I-I wasn't bitten by any bug, I don't have anyone I like, I was just thinking about...the test for Professor Port's class...yeah that's right the test." I was poking my fingers together after I got out of Yang's death grip, I hated myself for my nervous habits and how Yang would be able to see right through it as she raised her eyebrow and just smiled as she started listing off names, with me shaking my head no to each of them as she started.

"Is it Jaune? Since I mean we all know Pyrrha has a thing for him." I shook my head no blushing a little.  
>"Is it Ren? Since I don't know how he would be for you sis, plus there is always the fact that Nora is hanging off his shoulder." I blushed more again shaking my head no.<br>"hmmm you're making this tough, then is it Sun? Since if it is I want to say that you won't be happy sis since he likes Blake, I won't stop you if it is him but we might not even be able to get him to return your feelings." I was blushing more my face turning a nice pink now as I shook my head once more.  
>"Wow okay, well the only person left then is Neptune and again not like I'm trying to say love is bad Rubes, but he will just end up breaking your heart, I know his type he will stay with you until he gets bored or finds someone else, but if you say you still want to go for it I won't try to stop you, but if he does hurt you I'll break every bone in his body." knowing at this point I couldn't hide it but not feeling well enough to say who it was I mumble out.<p>

"I don't like Neptune either, I-I-I like a girl." to this Yang just looked a little shocked at first but then gave me a fox like grin.  
>"Oh so my baby sis is a lefty and not a righty, playing for the other team, wanting a princess instead of a prince is that what I'm hearing?" I was blushing as red as my name now only causing her to smile even wider, as her list now grew quite a lot and she knew that her sister would be in good hands whoever it ended up being, since everyone knew how delicate Ruby was but also how reckless she could be.<p>

"Alright well then since that is now out in the open, I think I should start with Nora, not going to lie I could see you both together, but same as what I said for Ren she might not be right for you and Ren is always at her side keeping her out of trouble." I really wished Yang would stop at this point, as I shook my head no again, now looking at my lap and avoiding eye contact, I mean she now knew I liked a girl and that I was a-a-a lesbian, shouldn't that have been enough for her.  
>"Okay well going back to before, if it's Pyrrha she's got feelings for Jaune, so I can't say how she will react if you were to ask her, I mean she is a great person so she might give you a chance who knows." I was slowly starting to have my limits tested at this point, I almost wanted to yell at her to stop, that this was going too far, that I would tell her and everyone when I was ready, but once again I shook my head no to her asking about Pyrrha.<br>"Okay well then is it Blakey Boo? I mean we all know how much you like her kitty ears and how you talked her into taking her bow off in ours as well as JNPR's room and how you both like to read together and talk about book's and junk, so it would make sense." 'pluck' there went another straw, my hands were now slightly clenched and I was breathing heavier, why won't she just stop asking, it should be obvious by now that I don't want to tell her and I couldn't lie or else I'd be causing them more trouble with Yang trying to "hook us up" but once again I just shook my head no.  
>Yangs eyes once again opened a little wide as another thought hit her, but it couldn't be, right? "Ruby do you like the ice queen? I mean I can't say it would be bad but I mean she is so cold and sure she does help you study and stuff, but I mean she is her and you're you." 'pluck' and there it was my last straw, I couldn't take it anymore, if she wanted to know so badly fine I was done.<p>

"IT'S PENNY OKAY, I'VE LOVED PENNY EVER SINCE WE SAW EACH OTHER AT THE CCT, I'VE HAD FEELINGS FOR HER, I'VE HAD DREAMS OF HER, I CAN'T GET HER OUT OF MY HEAD ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU KNOW!"

With that I stood up and left Yang just sitting there in shock at my sudden outburst, I was walking back to our dorms fuming mad, not wanting to be anywhere near Yang for the night, I knocked on JNPR's door and waited for someone to open that door, a few minutes later of waiting, Nora opened the door looking very sleepy. "Ruby? what's wrong, why are you here reeeaaalllyyy late, we were all having dreams."

"Sorry Nora, Yang and me just got into a fight and I don't want to sleep in my room tonight, can I just spend the night here." Nora groggily moved out of the way and opened the door more, closing it behind me, letting out a yawn and crawling back over to her bed getting back under the covers and falling asleep, as everyone else just looked at me as I grabbed some spare pillows and a blanket from a closet and set up a makeshift bed on the floor and turned away from everyone, trying to sleep.

**Yang POV.**

Yang couldn't believe it her sister loved Penny, but what shocked her more was Rubys outburst, why did she do that, she was only trying to help her out like any good sister should.  
>With these thought's in mind Yang just stood up deciding she'd go back to the room since Ruby should be there by now, to which she could call on the backup of the other two and have Ruby see that liking Penny was nothing bad, but how she just yelled at her was, although when she swiped her scroll against the sensor on their door unlocking it and she stepped in, she only saw Blake and Weiss sleeping in their beds like normal, figuring Ruby must have gone to JNPR's room for the night, she gave up and just walked over to her bed and looked down at Blake laughing a little, it was funny that Ruby would be a lesbian like her and then she decided she was done hiding herself, if Ruby had enough courage to tell her she felt that way about girls, she had to step up herself and stop hiding her own feelings, even if it meant that she might get her heart broken, so she slipped into bed with Blake making sure not to wake her up, holding Blake close as she drifted off to sleep.<p>

Yang woke up early the next morning since it had become a habit for her ever since she and Weiss had to take over planning the dance that was going to be in a week for team CFVY because their team mission was taking longer than it should have, she only hoped that nothing had happened to any of them, sure her team and theirs didn't talk much but Yang still considered every member of team CFVY her friend.  
>Yang grabbed some clothes before she went into the bathroom her whole team shared and closed the door locking it behind her, as she turned to getting ready for her day, having a shower and coming out fifteen minutes later, seeing Blake awake and reading one of her smutty books which only made Yang smile.<p>

"Mornin Kitty, how'd you sleep? I know I slept like a baby." Blake gave her a small smile, Blakes eyes having the signs of bags starting to form, she hadn't been sleeping well recently, spending more and more of her time trying to find out what Roman and the White Fang were up to, after that night when we fought him.

"Well I can say I slept much better once you joined me in my bed last night, you were warm which I liked." Yangs eyes went wide and she blushed a little looking away from Blake, now a little worried at how Blake felt about that, but too scared to say anything.

"Yang don't worry it's fine, I'm guessing things didn't go well with Ruby last night and you just needed some company but Weiss wasn't awake and I was trying to sleep but you didn't want to wake either of us up, I don't mind since like I said it was nice." Speaking of the devil, just then Ruby came into the room and looked around seeing Yang, she looked down before looking back up.

"Listen Yang I'm sorry about last night, it wasn't right of me to shout at you like I did, I was just embarrassed and wasn't ready to come out and say that I liked Penny yet and I felt like you just kept pushing and pushing and I just exploded, so I'm sorry can you forgive me?"

Yang came over and hugged Ruby smiling before she spoke into her ear. "Course I can forgive you Rubes, I guess I was being a little nosy, I should have just given you your space so we both did something we shouldn't have, but I am happy you found someone you like sis, but Ice Queen and me gotta get going and do some more dance planning, don't forget you two today we are going dress shopping, buuut Ruby you want to do the honors of waking her up?" Yang handed Ruby the whistle she had used to wake Weiss up the first day they had all slept together, giving her a small grin with Blake doing the same, it had been ages since they had seen Weiss scared but Weiss had told Ruby the next time she was woken up from that whistle that she'd freeze Ruby to a wall, which was a threat Ruby was a little scared of but she knew Yang would have her back, so she went right up beside Weiss taking a deep breath and blew hard into the whistle.

**Weiss POV.**

Weiss had been having sweet dreams that suddenly came crashing down around her as she was shocked out of sleep from the sound of that a cursed whistle, as she shot out of bed and fell to the ground out of fear looking up at a laughing Ruby, along with a grinning Yang and a smiling Blake.

"Waah, wha, what is going on here you dolt, I told you never do that again or else I'd freeze you to the wall and you two why didn't you stop her!" Yang just grinned more as she looked at Weiss.

"Sorry Ice Queen, just thought you might have wanted to wake up early and get to work on the dance since it's only a week away and we still have a lot of stuff to get done." Weiss who was listening to Yang just grumbled, knowing she was right but wasn't happy about her rude wakeup call, going over and getting her own clothes before stepping into the bathroom, soon after the shower could be heard turning on from behind the door and Yang turned back to the other two.

"Alright you two remember at three we are all going out dress shopping, so don't be late or else Weiss might have a fit about either one of you not taking things seriously or whatever." Ruby and Blake just gave a small nod as Ruby went over and grabbed her usual outfit and cloak before she put them on and headed out the door calling back.

"I'll see you guys later then, I'm going to see if I can find Penny and invite her to the dance, good luck getting things done Yang and you take things easy Blake since Ozpin even told us not to worry about things, since they'd take care of everything." Then with her words said Ruby left the room with a smile on her face as she raced out of the room, rose petals left in her wake.

**Ruby POV.**

I rushed down the halls as quickly as I could, smiling with my semblance pushing me even faster as I reached the airship docks and smiled, I couldn't believe it I was going to see the person who I loved and ask her to go to the dance with me.  
>Soon more people got onto the ship, all talking about the same thing the dance, from who they were going to ask, to planning on shops they were going to go to get their dresses or tuxedo's, finally once the ship was nearly full, the pilot took off taking all of them down to Vale so that everyone could do whatever it was that they needed to do, as my scroll went off so I pulled it out read a message from Yang, wishing me good luck, I just smiled and looked out the window seeing that we were getting close to the docks and where I would get off and start my search for Penny.<p>

Once I was off the ship I decided I'd head back to the last place I saw Penny, which was out front of the CCT so I started walking all around looking in every spot Penny might be hiding, not seeing her there I sighed and muttered out to myself.

"Oh well, I guess it was too much to hope she'd be here again anyway, oh well I guess I'll keep looking for her." just then Penny began to speak from behind me.

"Looking for who Ruby? did Blake run away again?" I quickly spun around a little scared as I yelled out.

"AH PENNY, YOU NEED TO STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME!" Penny looked at me a little sad, kicking a small stone that was at her feet.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm glad I found you though my father wasn't happy that you found out my secret, but he did say that I could speak with you now which makes me very, very happy since I had a question I wished to ask you."

"I'm glad I found you too Penny since you were who I was actually looking for, listen there is a dance going on at Beacon in a week and I was hoping that ummm...you'd go to it with me?" I started blushing again, I was nervous she would say no but just asking her embarrassed me since we were both girls and I had feelings for her and just talking with her in general was kind of hard as my heart was beating quickly, telling me I should confess, telling me to just kiss her.  
>After I asked her, Penny only smiled more and hugged me close to her laughing.<p>

"Oh Ruby I would love to go to the dance with you, it sounds like it will be fun, plus I will get to spend more time with you and it might help me to understand these feelings I have." I smiled myself feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding in, as I hugged her back looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean understand the feelings you're having Penny, since if I can help you I want to." Penny let go of me and stepped back rubbing the toe of her boot against the ground, looking down and blushing softly, I only just noticed since I could faintly see the change in her cheeks.

"Well ever since I told you my secret I had these strange feelings inside me, like I was happy but also different, so I asked my father who seemed as shocked as I was about the feelings I had were, so I also asked other people what the feeling might be and did some research of my own and came to the conclusion that I love you Ruby, but I have no way to truly test this theory, so I was hoping you could explain the emotion in more detail to me." She looked back up at me with almost determined eyes, wanting an answer so I couldn't just deny her and by what she said it was like she loved me too, so I needed to say this now or else lose my chance forever.

"Well umm when you love someone, it's like your heart beats faster I guess and being around them makes you feel happy and like everything is better around them, like you laugh more or you smile more and when you're not with them you feel a little sad and you can't stop thinking about them and you could even have dreams about them, but Penny there is something that I have to tell you, but I'm nervous about telling you." Penny gave me the sweetest smile and look on her face that I couldn't help myself, I just closed my eyes and leaned in and kissed her, slowly reaching over and taking her hands in mine, she was warm and her lips felt perfect like they were meant for me to kiss and her hands for me to hold, but things only got better once she started kissing me back, I just wanted this moment to last forever, it was like time slowed down but like everything in life all things had to come to an end as she pulled back from me.

"Ruby, I feel all of those things you just said about love and from what I read about love, what it said was that if two people love each other that they should say it, so Ruby I love you and would like if we were to have a relationship with each other."

"Yes Penny I would like that since, I love you too and I have for a long time now, so I guess this means we are girlfriends now." I smiled at Penny and started walking towards the shopping district of Vale, linking our fingers together and holding her hand.

"Yes it would appear that we are but Ruby, where are you taking me? I was supposed to stay by the tower today and make sure nothing happened that shouldn't happen." I just gave her a small smile and kept walking until we were in front of a large dress shop and let go of her hand, motioning with a grand gesture.

"TA DA this is where I was taking you, if you're going to the dance we need to pick you out a dress to wear, plus like I said we are in a time of peace Penny, so I'm sure nothing will happen while we are gone, so don't worry and let's have some fun okay."

**Penny POV.**

Penny felt strange leaving her post and doing something she knew would get her into trouble, but she also felt like this was the right thing to do, she loved Ruby and wanted to spend time with her, to hold her, to hug her and to kiss her again since that kiss she shared with Ruby, it felt magical to her like something she could only dream about, as she stepped inside the store with Ruby looking around at all the racks and rows of dresses, before looking back at Ruby as something crossed her mind.

"Ruby, how will I get a dress for the dance, I don't have any lien and stealing is against the law so I'm curious as to how you plan to get me a dress." Ruby only laughed at her and reached into one of her pocket pulling out a debit card.

"Don't worry about it Penny, I've got all the money we will need right here, so go ahead and pick out whatever dresses you like okay and then we can take them back into a changing room and see how you look in it, I'll also look for a few dresses I think you could look super cute in okay." With that they set out looking around the store for a dress that she would be wearing to the dance, as she was looking around she came across a light sea blue dress, so she went over to it but noticed something, there were multiple sizes of this dress and she had no idea which one would fit her, so she decided to pick out a small and medium since they seemed like the most likely to fit her, before she kept looking around and noticed another dress that she liked, a pure white dress that was slightly frilly at the bottom, again she grabbed the two of them deciding one more dress would be enough since Ruby was looking for some herself, as she came across a deep almost grass green dress, Penny thought it looked nice so she took this one as well, before she began to hunt for Ruby.

Ruby on the other hand was dashing around the store grabbing a plethora of dresses for Penny to try on, from your basic colors, to some of the most interesting hues and shades, soon she had a pile to the point where she was having trouble seeing where she was going, almost bumping into Penny at the moment they found each other.

"Ruby that seems like a lot of dresses, you don't intend for me to try all of those on do you? If so then we will be here for a long time and my father's friends might notice I am missing." Ruby gave it some thought before nodding.

"Well you don't need to try them all on, how about you look through it and just try on the ones you like and then we can choose from that okay?" with that Penny gave a small nod and began walking towards the changing area, taking all of the dresses Ruby had picked out and stepped inside one of the stalls, deciding she would try her choices on first as she took off her dress blushing a little feeling the cool air against her skin, as she was now in a plain white bra and black and green panties, with the Achieve Men logo on it, before she put the blue dress on looking at herself in the mirror that was there, the dress was nice she would admit, but she didn't quite look right, with that she folded it up and tossed it over the top to Ruby, as she tried on dress after dress liking them, but not feeling quite right until she came across a light almost white dress that had a faint green that Ruby had picked out with straps, as she tried it on she liked the feel of it as well as the look, doing a small spin she nodded stepping out and letting Ruby see, as she also grabbed a dress Ruby had picked out thinking it would look good on her.

"I believe I would like to wear this dress to the dance Ruby, also from the dresses you selected I believed this one would look much better on you then myself, so I hoped you would try it on while we are here so that I may see you in it Ruby." Ruby looked at the dress and me with a smile taking it from my hands.

"Of course I will Penny since I think you have good taste, I mean you look amazing in the dress...so umm I guess I'll go change then." and with that Ruby went into the changing stall with a small blush, Penny sat down on the chair just outside and waited for Ruby to finish changing, soon after she stepped out in a black and red corset type dress almost like what she would usually wear, to which Penny blushed and smiled as Ruby also started blushing.

"You look very nice Ruby, I really like it you look beautiful, the dress really matches you, so now that we both have our dresses should we go and pay for them, unless you don't like the dress in which case I will wait for you to pick one out yourself."

"No, no I like it Penny, I mean if you like it then it has to be good right? Plus I like it too, so there isn't a reason to take it back, let's just change back into our regular clothes then we can pay for our dresses and leave." With that Penny nodded and walked back into the stall, following Ruby as she started slipping her dress off, not thinking it odd to have both of them changing in the same stall, making Ruby blush as red as a beet and turn away.

"Gah! Penny what are you doing, this isn't right I-I mean I can see...I can see your panties." After Ruby said that Penny blushed and quickly put her original dress back on and stepped out of the changing stall, muttering a quick sorry.  
>A couple of seconds later Ruby stepped out with her dress draped over her arm, giving Penny a warm smile before walking over to her.<p>

"I'm really excited that you're going to the dance Penny, come on let's go pay." Penny nodded but before Ruby could get too far away, Penny grabbed her arm a little stopping her and turned her around.

"Penny what ar..." before Ruby could finish her sentence Penny leaned in and gave Ruby a quick peck on the lips, before walking over and setting her dress down where the holo-teller was, Ruby quickly following after, she had come out of her shocked state and payed for the dresses, having them bagged and they walked out of the shop smiling and happy, heading back to the CCT.

**Ruby POV.**

As I walked with Penny, we just began talking about random things like Beacon classes, training, and other things, Penny mainly spoke about her farther though which I thought was sweet and the more she talked about him the cooler he sounded, how he was a huntsman himself and he made her since he wanted to try and revolutionize his trade, since if more people like Penny could be made then there would be less need for huntsmen and huntresses, leaving the people more options to take safe jobs and things, but soon enough we reached the CCT again, I felt sad since in a way this would mean the end of our time together for the day and Penny gave me a sad look also.

"So I guess this is the end of our time together for today is it not Ruby? I had a lot of fun and I am glad that we have made a new relationship with each other, I love you Ruby and if I were to return to what I read about love, if two people are in a relationship with each other when it is time for them to part ways it is customary for them to do one or multiple of these options, which is to hug each other and say goodbye, kiss and say goodbye or do both." I smiled and reached out pulling Penny into a gentle hug, looking into her green eyes, seeing a reflection of myself in them before I leaned in and kissed her again, feeling like Penny had been made to be my girlfriend, it was like everything about her was perfect, I held the kiss for as long as I could until people began to stare at us, as I pulled back I gave her a small smile.

"Will you be here again tomorrow? Since I want to see you again Penny, we don't have to go anywhere or anything, just spending time with you would be amazing since I love you." Penny nodded and walked away just watching her slowly blend into the crowd when suddenly I felt myself get pulled into a bear hug I knew all too well.

"Aaaww that's soo Cuuute, my baby sister has a girlfriend." Yang was giving me her usual signature grin with Blake and Weiss standing with her, I could barely breathe and what Yang was doing only made more people stare at us.

"Pleash shtop." Yang put me down smiling more and looked to the others before she took my hand and started walking back towards the same dress shop I had just been in earlier with Penny.

"But I'm so proud of you, I mean your first relationship it's just too cute, but come on Rubes it's time to go dress shopping, trust me I'll get you the perfect little dress to have Penny undressing you with her eyes and thinking about all the little things you both could do." Everyone blushed at that point, with me nearly fainting from the shock of what Yang was saying, so I did the first thing that came to mind, which was to hit her with my bag and once her grip loosened on me I ran back to the docks as quickly as I could as I kept bumping into people and not even caring, as I sat down on the first ship that I saw, I just hoped that the ship would take off before Yang could catch up to me, as a few more people got on the ship my stomach dropped as I noticed Blake get on the ship, her amber eyes locked onto me, she just simply sat down beside and gave me a small smile, the bags under her eyes were bad and you could tell that she needed some sleep, when suddenly she started talking.

"I told the other's that I was going to bring you back, but it would seem you already have a dress now I know Yang was out of line with what she said but I do have to agree, you and Penny make a very cute couple, especially since in a way she is as childish and naive as you are, so how about we pretend I didn't get to you in time and say that I got caught on a flight back by accident, since right now isn't the time to be getting a dress or planning for a dance… We need to find out what Roman and the White Fang are up to." I only nodded as the ship slowly took off back towards Beacon cliff, Blake and I shared in a small conversation as her eyes closed more and more on the way back, until she had fallen asleep and was leaning on me, so I quietly took my scroll out and snapped a picture because it was too cute of a moment to pass up, as she stirred a little from the flash but stayed sleeping, a couple of minutes later the ship landed and I shook Blake awake as we got back to campus, we headed our separate ways.  
>I decided I should send Yang a text explaining I was back at the school and how I already had a dress so she wouldn't buy me one and just as I was pulling up my messages to send her one, she sent me a picture, I was scared to look at it since the message was labelled perfect dress, but I clicked on it anyway only to see a dress that I had only feared she would come up with, it was a ruby red dress that had an open top design, with two straps that would cross along the body to cover the front of the breasts, leaving the side open for all to see.<br>As I sighed and replied saying I had already picked up a dress earlier while I was there with Penny and that I was back at Beacon already, but that she was insane to think I would ever wear something like that, I would never leave the room if I had to wear anything like that, the looks I would be getting would be terrible and the thought of how many people Yang would hospitalize for looking at me the wrong way or saying something was a very high risk, but I just relaxed as I sent the message walking into our dorms and swiped my scroll across the automatic lock. I was in our room for a couple of hours as I sighed and closed my eyes recounting my day with Penny and letting out a squeal, I couldn't believe it I was dating her, we were together and life could never be better.

**Yang POV.**

The days rolled by leading up to the dance, we all had our dresses, the planning was going smoothly, but everyday I'd sneak out for about an hour to go and check on my two favorite love birds as they went to cafes or stayed by the tower or did whatever it was they wanted, I was feeling a little jealous of my baby sis too, since she was able to be so open and peppy about anything while here I was too scared to make a move on my love, my Blakey Boo, I was scared of what she would think of me and I was scared that she would reject me.  
>While everyone was getting anxious about the dance she was becoming more absorbed, more paranoid about Roman and the White Fang and she refused Sun even when he asked her to go to the dance, she refused us, well today was the day, I'd had enough running, enough hiding, I had a plan and I was going to go through with it as I walked to the library planning to confront Blake and get her to relax, even if only for a day and to finally confess my feelings for her, so with everything set in place it began.<p>

I took out my laser pointer and turned it on, pointing it at the center of her screen and moving it in a small circle, then down and to the center a few times before lowering it onto her hand and behind her a little, hiding as she turned around keeping a very close eye on her as she turned back to her monitor, as she began to type more I turned it back on, smiling at my own genius, cat's loved to chase laser pointers and Blake was a kitty cat, so it was genius after a few more motions she became annoyed which was my cue as I lead her right over to behind my bookcase when she almost bumped into me, my trap was sprung and I gave her a smile before turning serious.

"Helloooo...we need to talk." and with that I quickly pulled her off to the classroom I had blocked off from everyone and waited for her to walk in before I closed the door behind me, walking over to the professors desk and sat down on it with her pacing around the room, as if waiting for me to say what we both knew I was.

"Yang if you're going to tell me to stop you may as well just save your breath." she just kept pacing around which didn't help me feel better about this part of the plan, it was where things would get serious but it was like an unnerving calm was placed over me as I spoke.

"I don't want you to stop, I want you to slow down." as I said this I knew I struck a nerve as she stopped walking and began to speak a little more annoyed then before.

"we don't have the luxury to slow down." I knew this part of the plan would only anger her but it was also crucial since I had planned to open up with her, tell her something Ruby only even half remembers as I spoke to her in an almost motherly tone now.

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity." Blake was easily mad at this point as she turned towards me, her voice more raised and her eyes looking like they were trying to glare holes through me.

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick." even though she was mad, everything was going how I planned, so I continued on trying to calm her with a gentle aura that I was releasing around me and the love that I felt for her only helped me.

"And we're going to, but first you need to sit down and listen to what I have to say." I patted the desk a little ahead of myself and gave her a smile before continuing as she sat down.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale, our parents were Huntsmen our dad taught at Signal and our mom would take on missions around the kingdom, her name was Summer Rose and she was like...super mom, baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters, and then one day she left for a mission and never came back, it was tough, Ruby was really torn up but… I think she was still too young to really get what was going on you know, and my dad just kinda shut down, it wasn't long before I learnt why, Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost she was the second, the first...was my mom, he wouldn't tell me everything but I learnt that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow and that she'd left me with him just after I was born, no one had seen her since." I talk about the past, my life it was hard and I was getting chocked up the more I talked about it, I could feel that one empty space in my heart hurting again, a lump in my throat growing, but what Blake asked me next was natural and from how she was looking I could tell she was understanding where this was going, what she said it was like a stab to the heart, but what you would expect anyone to say after you told them that, yet my story was still just beginning.

"Why did she leave you?" As she asked that I sighed and stood up, walking over to the chalkboard.

"That question "why" I didn't know the answer but I was determined to find out, it was all I thought about I would ask anybody I knew what they could tell me about her." as I continued my story, I began to draw on the chalkboard a symbol I will never forget, the reason I was still here today, the reason both Ruby and I were here.

"Then one day I found something, what I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers or maybe even my mother, I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon and headed out, I must have walked for hours, I had cuts and bruises I was totally exhausted but I wasn't going to let anything stop me, when we finally got there I could barely stand, but I didn't care, I had made it." in this moment I shivered a little, remembering that moment as if I were there again.  
>"Then I saw them, those burning red eyes...there we were, a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help, we might as well have been served on a silver platter, but as luck would have it our uncle showed up just in time, my stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night." With that my story was done, my uncles symbol drawn on that chalkboard and now it was Blakes turn to talk, I had my moment now to hear if what I said sunk in to, tell her searching for Roman was fine but burning her candle from both ends wasn't, she couldn't let her fear control her, especially now of all times.<p>

"Yang I'm sorry that happened to you, but this is different, I'm not a child and this isn't just a search for answers." I couldn't believe it, I poured my heart out to her and it still wasn't getting through, this should have worked and yet she was still holding onto something.

"I told you I'm not asking you to stop, I haven't… To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me, we are going to find the answers we are looking for Blake, but if we destroy ourselves in the process then what good are we?"

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" That was it I'd had it, I tried being nice now it was time to get serious with her, if I couldn't get through to her this way I only had one option left to me, I love her and I'm not going to let her destroy herself in a search and then get hurt or worse killed once we act on the information we gained, I turned around at this point, furious at her my eye's a blazing red.

"No _you_! don't understand, if Roman Torchwick walk through that door, what would you do!" I glared deeply at her, she was being careless, heartless, we all cared about her and we all would be devastated if she got hurt or killed in a fight, especially me...why couldn't she see that!

"I'd fight him!" That was her defence, she was so weak right now, a new born beowolf could beat her and just to emphasize the thought I shoved her lightly back against the desk.  
>"You'd lose."<br>"I could stop him." With that she put her hand on my shoulder trying to fight back against my words and actions, they were true and she knew it, it hurt to see her like this, scared, weak and seeming like she was alone, but we were all here for her… _I_ was here for her.

"You can't even stop ME!" I shoved her against the desk again, if this was the only way I could get through to her then I'd do it, I loved her, I love Blake and these feelings they were growing, bubbling up, I wasn't going to just sit back and let her do this to herself, never again when she had let slip she was a Faunus I had let her run, I had let her feel like an outcast, but no with this problem I'm not going to stay in the back and let the others handle it, this is my job my goal.

So I walked up to her I did what was natural, I hugged her letting all of the pain and sadness show through my love and everything else I held for her all come out in my voice.

"I'm not asking you to stop… just please get some rest, not just for you, but for the people you care about...and for me Blake since...since I love you." I slowly stepped away not looking at her, I had said it, it was out in the open, now the ball was in her court, would she take it or would she give up, I couldn't say but what was for sure was that I was scared.

**Blake POV.**

I was shocked, I couldn't believe what I had just heard, she loved me… ME! a Faunus, a member of the White Fang, she looked past all that and she told me about her past, about her mother and yet she still loved me, I couldn't understand what was going on so I said the first thing that came to mind, I had only dreamed of times like these I never thought I could ever be loved, let alone be loved by someone who I also had feelings for.

"I love you too Yang, I have for the longest time, almost from the moment we met you were out going, loud, brash, impulsive, crude, flirtatious and a multitude of other things but all of it only made me love you more, but I was never sure how you felt or if you could truly accept me." I walked over to where she was and I kissed her, it was like fireworks were going off in my mind, I loved Yang and she loved me, I still I just couldn't believe it none of my dreams ever could have held a candle to this moment, this one time as the kiss ended she just smiled and I returned it, sighing it felt like a huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders, like everything was warmer now as we held hands and walked out of the classroom, now all I had to do was think of a way to let Sun down easily until Yang spoke up.

"Listen Blake this is not because I am scared to be seen as your girlfriend or anything like that, but just for the dance go with Sun, you shouldn't crush the guys heart before a time like this, if you do decide to come I'll save you a dance." With that said she kissed me again before leaving before me, just leaving me there blushing and feeling stunned.

**Ruby POV.**

It was now the night of the dance, Penny had told me she would meet me there since her father wanted to have a few words with her beforehand, so I was stumbling my way along the path hating having to wear these stupid lady stilts, how Weiss walked in these everyday, let alone fought in them was a mystery to me as I walked in, seeing Yang there to greet everyone.

"Oh you look beautiful! But why didn't you come in with Penny, you are a couple right?" I stumbled and groaned not even deciding to answer her question, changing the subject back to what I had just been thinking about.

"ugh...egh...eurrr can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" I held my arms out stumbling and trying to keep my balance as I just tried to walk over to Yang as she laughed at me, scanning the crowd to see if I could spot Penny, not being able to among all the other dancers, I just stumbled over to the outskirts of the dancers, not getting in their way still looking around for my sweet girlfriend, the one person who I felt could save my night of being socially awkward and I almost tripped and fell again just from stopping, as I spoke under my breath looking down at my feet.  
>"Stupid lady stilts." Just then someone spoke behind me and walked into my view.<p>

"Not enjoying yourself?" the person who came walking up beside me was professor Ozpin, not who I had hoped but not someone I didn't mind speaking with, he understood my "problems" as being the youngest to having wished life could be spoken through actions instead of words sometimes.

"Oh ehehe no everythings fine, I'm just not much of a...Fancy...Pantsy ...Dancey girl." I did enjoy the few chances we got to talk since he was sort of like my uncle had been in a way, a mentor so to speak.

"Well you can't spend your entire life on the battle field." he gave me a knowing smile as if he knew how I felt, I could only guess he was the same as me back when he was training, I couldn't talk with people my age well but I always had a knack for talking with older people when I had the chance since I felt I could connect with them more, since even though I acted childish I wasn't as stupid as everyone though and it was obvious he saw that in me, which I liked, but I still was annoyed by his words since they had hit the nail on the head for what I had been thinking about as I cross my arms in defiance.

"Yeah that lesson has been floating around kinda a lot lately." He just continued on like nothing was out of the ordinary for how I was acting, as he continued on with his life lesson speech, I was expecting it to have ended with what he had said but he was going farther.

"If you think about it fighting and dancing aren't so different, two partners interlocked such is also like a relationship, is it not miss Rose?" he gave me a look as if he knew about me and Penny.  
>"It's not everyday friends are able to come together like this." as he spoke I followed his gaze to Blake and Sun dancing, she looked like she was having fun which made me smile myself, Yang had somehow convinced her to come, it was a touching moment I was brought out of my thoughts as he continued to talk, it was a nice speech though and one I could fully understand.<br>"Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever, nights like these are ones that we shall never forget, so go have fun and make a memory all to yourself." He turned and slowly walked away making sure I was still holding onto his every word.

"If you wish to know where she is, you only need to look across the hall, have a good night but remember your first missions start Monday morning, so please be sure that you are ready as well as your team." When I looked across the hall there she was, the love of my life and the person I knew I wanted to spend my life with, so as carefully as I could I walked my way around people until I was in speaking distance, noticing she had two soldiers with her almost like guards.

"Hey there Penny, how are you doing?" As soon as Penny noticed me she came running over and hugged me, I only smiled and hugged her back, the guards clearing their throat with Penny quickly letting go of me blushing as the one guards who wore blue armor came up to us.

"Alright Penny, you remember what your father said, you may have fun tonight with miss Rose but you are to be ready tomorrow for anything and to report to your father by ten, if you don't you will no longer be allowed to see miss Rose." Penny only gave a small nod and salute to the person before taking my hand and walking away from them, I was stumbling and barely keeping my balance as she guided me over to a corner of the room, a little darker because of the lighting but I couldn't believe it, unless Penny was ready for whatever her father had in mind for her tomorrow we would never be allowed to meet again, I wouldn't have that no matter what, even if I had to fight all of Vale's army just to get to Penny I would.  
>All that was suddenly pushed aside and out of my mind though as she turned around and kissed me, I blushed very red freaking out a little, my hands waving around quickly, sure we had kissed in public a lot before but this was different, all the people here were students and in one way or another I knew all of them faintly, as Penny pulled back with a questioning look on her face as she tilted her head to the side.<p>

"Is there something wrong Ruby? You weren't kissing back and this is how we normally greet each other, you always looked happy when we did it but now you only look scared." I gave her a small laugh trying to play this off natural and cool.

"I was just a little shocked was all, I mean I'm usually the one who kisses you first so when you just suddenly start it you shocked me." Just then as if out of nowhere Yang came up and patted me on the back with a grin, I always questioned how she could do that without speed being her semblance.

"I'm so proud of you Ruby, taking after me so much, I never thought a day would come when you would make a pun." Yang pretended to wipe a tear away and I face palmed before I started to try and push her away, feeling really embarrassed.

"Yang come on stop it, get out of here and let me and Penny have some time alone I mean...I mean how would you like it if I walked in on you and a boyfriend when you get one and started to tease you, telling them all your embarrassing stories." Yang getting my hint just laughed and walked away, mingling back into the crowd as I looked at Penny and smiled, which she returned as a certain song came on and Penny almost jumped for joy, dragging me out onto the dance floor, my one fear coming true, oh god dancing in these things, I'll break my neck or worse someone else's as she took my hand in hers and slowly started dancing, it was strange how just looking at her I felt calm, I smiled and looked down watching our feet making sure I wasn't going to step on hers or twist my own ankle.

"I'm glad that you invited me here tonight Ruby, I'm having a lot of fun, your showing me things I never would get to do if I never met someone who is supposed to be around my age and accept me, I know I can be strange and weird to most but you accepted me back then, it feels like such a long time ago now, so I wanted to say thank you you've shown me so much, you showed me what it was like to have a friend and even now your showing me how to love, I never want us to be apart, I love you Ruby, you mean everything to me." I blushed as she said that, since I felt the same we were both the strangers in a world, outcasts, different but it was these things that drew us together, our ribbon that connected us and I only smiled more when I felt her lean in against me, resting her head on my shoulder as we continued to dance.

"You helped me too Penny, since before you came along I felt alone and strange, sure we only had known each other for three days, but I felt like we'd known each other since we were little, you understood me and I understood you, we are both the strange ones but it's because of this that we work." I kissed the top of her head softly as the music stopped and I slowly walked us away, holding her hand and smiling, feeling my heart over flowing with my love for her as we made it over to the punch bowl, pouring two glasses handing her one as I took a sip of mine finding it to taste a little funky, but shrugged it off as it just being some bad punch, as I took another drink turning to her.

**? POV.**

Unknown to Ruby there was a figure standing in the shadows of the dance, a girl who was known for doing random things, some called her a spaz, others just weird, but all of her friends knew that these traits were what made her unique and through these traits she had come up with the bright idea to spike the punch, it was her gift to everyone, giving them some liquid courage, maybe start a few relationships, maybe end some, but all that she knew was that her target was coming back with some punch now.

"Here Nora, I brought us some punch, it's not that good though I thought Weiss would only settle for the "best" but I guess even a school has to draw a line somewhere, with the disco ball and fog machines." Nora looked over at Ren with an almost evil smile, seeing he had already drank most of his glass.

"I'm okay Ren, you can drink my glass I'm not thirsty." Noras plan was coming through at full force as Ren just shrugged and chugged down the remainder of his glass, setting it on the table beside them, taking small sips from the other as he started to blush a little more and sat down as Noras "special brew" hit the usually stoic boy hard, leading to a special memory they would both never forget in their dorm room that night.

**Penny POV.**

I watched as Ruby drank the punch, I had never had any before, but I could taste something my father had only let me drink once when I completed my training under general Ironwood, which was some form of alcohol, worried that this wasn't right I thought I should ask Ruby.

"Ruby are you sure it's okay to drink this, since I am certain that someone has added something to the punch, there was one time where my father allowed me to have one glass of scotch with Mr. Ironwood and himself and I am tasting something similar has been mixed in with the punch." I got a little more worried as Ruby began to hiccup a little, like I had after I drank the scotch so I thought it was best to give Ruby some fresh air as I lead her out to the balcony.

Once we were out in the fresh air it seemed she began to return to her old self, calming me down since I wasn't sure what I would do if she became drunk, as I walked over to the edge of the balcony just smiling and looking down at the late people coming into the dance and cars driving around, until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders from behind, a soft kiss on my cheek and light breathing against my ear, so I nuzzled back against the body closing my eye's as Ruby began to speak, I could feel her heart beating rapidly and her core body heat raise as she spoke up.

"U-U-Umm listen...Penny I was ummm thinking that maybe, if you wanted...umm maybe we could go back to my dorm room...for some umm coffee, we have done everything there is to do here and I was umm...thinking maybe you'd like to see my room, where I sleep and the school and everything." It was obvious Ruby was nervous about this idea, but I liked it, I would get to see her room and she was correct we had danced and had some punch and talked with someone, those were all the things you could do at a dance, but then another thought crossed my mind as to why Ruby would be so nervous about the idea of us being alone in her room, as my research in love spoke about sexual intercourse being something people in love did, but was it too early for that since my research said that it was something that you did later in a relationship, so were we still too early or were we at a proper point, I couldn't tell having a sexual moment with Ruby wasn't something I was against, since I had done a lot of research even going so far as to watch a few _educational_ videos on the internet, I had been amazed at how many videos there were and the creative titles that the people had come up with for them.  
>I saw Ruby fidgeting behind me, I had been so lost in thought I forgot to answer her question, I felt embarrassed and blushed but then regained my composure.<p>

"I would love to go have some coffee with you Ruby." I held my hand out and took Rubys as we left the dance and started the short walk over to where the ships had been given special permission to land and entered one as Ruby told the pilot where to go as she took off, the flight was short but I noticed that the closer we got to Beacon, the more nervous Ruby seemed to become, as we landed and the doors opened she stood up and slowly started walking off a head of me, not saying anything which made me wonder what was wrong, we were only going to be sharing coffee in her room from what she requested, so what was making her so nervous, soon though we reached her room as she unlocked the door we both stepped inside, I was amazed by all the things they had done, the room looked so interesting having four different people living in one room must have been fun from all of their own different collections and personalities blending into one room, I was suddenly shocked out of these thoughts when Ruby lightly pushed me against the wall and kissed me, it was one full of nervous passion, her bottom lip was trembling and her eyes were closed very tightly, but the kiss was slowly warming me up, as I understood now what Rubys true intention for us was, as I pulled her in close and closed my eyes, enjoying the first kiss that would lead into something much more.

**LEMON WARNING IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SAME GENDER SEX OR A MINOR SKIP AHEAD NOW!**

As we kissed, hands slowly began to snake along our bodies, we had let our instincts take over as Ruby broke our kiss panting, I felt a little sad that it had ended as it had fired me up, making me want more, to taste more of Ruby, to hold her and to be held by her.

"Penny...I love you and I want us to always remember this night, even when we are old...please can we make this memory together." Instead of answering Ruby I just kissed her again, I closed my eyes and kissed her, it was a surreal moment as we slowly moved away from the door and towards the beds, I wanted this as much if not more than Ruby had, I wanted Ruby to teach me many more things, make me feel different ways as we hit a bed and fell forward, Ruby under me as we kicked our shoes off and got into the perfectly made bed.

Once we had fallen down onto the bed Ruby broke the kiss and began to kiss down my jawline and to my neck, electing me to make a gasp and shiver as this was a new feeling for me, it was strange it felt nice and I only felt myself getting warmer, not understanding as Ruby took my moment of weakness to her advantage and flipped us around with her now on top of me, the bed creaking a little from the shifted weight as Ruby pulled the straps of my dress down, exposing my breasts to the cool nights air making me gasp and moan a little.

Following her lead I reached up and began pulling the strings that tied her dress tightly to her, as they were loose her dress slipped down showing me a sight I thought was beautiful as Ruby's breasts came into view and seeing the small blush now crossing her face only made things better.

"Ruby you are like a beauty never before seen in this world." Ruby blushed more at my words before slipping her dress off completely, as she was now only in a pair of black and red stripped panties and even those didn't last long as she took those off as well, a patch of onyx black hair with crimson highlights were now seen, I just stared at her, lost in what I saw, my mind was going blank and Ruby just blushing more.

"Penny it's rude to stare and th-this is embarrassing." I blushed as red as my lovers name myself, shaking my head as I came out of my thoughts as I felt Ruby move off of me and finish pulling my own dress off, as my light green panties were now looking at her, as my dress was tossed over to a random part of the room and then she pulled on my panties a little blushing.  
>"Are you ready Penny, this is our last chance to stop I-I won't th-think you're a bad person if you say you're not okay with this."<p>

I put my hands over top of hers and helped her pull them down as my own patch of orange hair was seen, making me shiver a little more as we were now both naked, very nervous but also ready for whatever this choice might bring, I reached up and pulled her down beside me and kissed her smiling, my tongue coming out and traces her lips feeling her shiver it made me smile more as I reach over and slowly trace around her pussy, finding my fingers getting a little wet making her moan as I let my tongue press into her mouth, leading us into a battle of wills as she did the same, the feeling of her delicate fingers teasing around my folds, it felt amazing as I moaned giving her the chance to strike back with force as her tongue tried to pin my own down and traverse into my mouth.

**3rd Person Point of View (Ruby's perspective)**

Ruby couldn't believe it, Penny and her were really doing this, we were really going to have sex, but it's not like she will just let Penny lead things even if Penny was really good at it.  
>Ruby leaned into Penny more as she slowly pushed one finger into Penny's pussy, finding her insides wet and a little slick with Penny's fluids, it made Ruby blush but Penny moaned more into our kiss as the sound passed into Ruby's mouth and she felt Penny still fighting back but weaker this time as Ruby took her lead and explored Penny's mouth with her tongue, tasting in her every spot as if mapping out Penny's mouth with her tongue, tasting a little of the punch slowly breaking the kiss, panting heavily and resting her forehead against Pennys, as Penny slowly moved, getting on top of Ruby and turning around so that her...her p-pussy was right above Ruby's face, Ruby could see it soaking in every part of it, as she let her instincts take over and knew what to do, she must have since everything seemed right as Ruby felt Penny's tongue licking there, it felt so amazing like her brain was firing off on all cylinders, making her squirm a little as well.<p>

Feeling her body take over, Ruby leaned up and gave Pennys pussy a small kiss, feeling like she should show that she loved every part of Penny, as her tongue danced across Ruby's pussy, she followed Penny's movements as if they were a mirror as she tasted the juices of Pennys pussy, it was odd they were sweet almost like candy, but also sour like a lemon but Ruby couldn't get enough of it, it was like this taste was taking over her senses as she leaned up slowly pushing her tongue in deeper into the pink folds of her girlfriend.

**3rd Person Point of View (Penny's perspective)**

Penny couldn't believe what she was feeling, it was amazing, Ruby was also very skilled at this like herself as she licked Ruby's sacred opening, she couldn't help but love the taste, it amazed her she never would have thought that it would taste like cookies down there, but once Ruby pushed her tongue inside of Penny it drove her over an edge as she started to moan and stick her tongue deep inside of Ruby, as she used one of her hands to rub Ruby's little nub, the thing she had seen many girls do in her videos and how it would make the other girl moan very loud and sometimes even let out their liquids as she hoped she could do that for Ruby.

Much to Penny's delight once she began to play with that part of Ruby she had let out a deep and low moan right into her pussy, causing her that much more pleasure as she felt something building up inside herself, not understanding what the feeling was but she pushed it to the back of her mind or more like her mind was going blank, as she felt Ruby begin to play with her own button and push a finger back inside her with her tongue, as they pushed in even deeper and rubbed against a spot inside her that fired off warning signs in her brain, as the pressure grew more as she pulled away from Ruby's sacred place crying out.

"YES RUBY RI-RIGHT THERE, O-O-OH M-M-MY G-GOOD G-GOLLY GOSH I-I-IT FEELS A-AMAZING!" Penny felt Ruby smile against her as her finger and tongue kept licking at that spot and playing with her button, she felt the pressure building more and even more of her own fluids escaping, trying to replicate what Ruby was doing to her.

**3rd Person Point of View**

The two lovers lasted a few moments longer both finding and experimenting with things, Penny doing the things she had seen from her video's and Ruby just copying the things Penny had been doing to her, while adding in her own feelings as they both cried out proclaiming their love for one another, their sexual fluids being captured by one another, both panting and shaking for a few moments, catching their breaths and moving to the head of the bed feebly, they shared a passionate kiss, swapping the taste of the others juices, Ruby loving the taste and Penny finding her own fascinating, Ruby slowly reached over to her table, grabbing her scroll and sets an alarm for seven the next morning, meaning that she and Penny would have plenty of time to get to her father the next morning, before she turned back and gave Penny another small kiss, holding her close and cuddles into her, they both said their goodnights and happily fell to sleeps embrace.

**A/N: Alright there we go, I hope you all enjoyed reading this since I know I enjoyed writing it, I will admit I hit some writers block for the lemon, sure I could have made things simple for myself and just had a lime or not put it in at all, but I feel part of what makes a good writer from a bad writer is testing yourself and giving yourself a challenge, but onto another area, I am currently co-authoring another fic with my Fiancé "xxnachomaniacxx" called 'Of Flesh and Stone' so if you like what you read here I highly recommend you check that out along with his other fic 'Vales Valentine' and once again if I get enough requests to continue this fic I will, so leave a comment I'll reply to them all and give me any criticism you want, good or bad I'll accept it happily since I'm just starting my journey and would love to share it with all you wonderful people, this is Demonic1556 fading back to the dark depths of the abyss, have a wonderfully terrifying day everyone**.


End file.
